This invention relates to a travel lid for a disposable coffee cup.
It is a common practice for people to attempt to drink coffee from disposable coffee cups while traveling in cars or otherwise under moving conditions. Often people remove the lids from their coffee cups before they try to sip from them. This can result in spilling the coffee, burns to the mouth, and loss of heat of the coffee. Another alternative has been that people have torn rough holes in the sides of the lid. Such tearing is difficult to accomplish on a plastic lid and the lid is usually left in a structurally weakened state. Also, such a hole can have sharp edges and would not be sanitary.